PLDs are ubiquitous electronic devices that provide flexibility to not only designers, but also end-users. During the design cycle of an electronic circuit or system, a designer may perform a relatively large number of design iterations by simply re-programming the PLD for each design. Thus, the length and expense of the design cycle decreases compared to other alternatives. Similarly, the end-user may have a desired level of control over the functionality of a design that includes PLD(s). By programming the PLD(s) in the field or even on a real-time basis, the user can change the way the circuit or system behaves.
To accommodate increasingly complex designs, modern PLDs include a relatively large number of transistors. Furthermore, users demand ever higher performance, which results in larger operating frequencies. Consequently, the power consumption, power dissipation, die temperatures and, hence, power density (power dissipation in various circuits or blocks), of PLDs has tended to increase. The upward march of the power density, however, may make PLDs design and implementation impractical or failure-prone. A need exists for PLDs that feature adjustable power consumption and performance. A further need exists for directly controlling the performance (leakage, speed, and power dissipation) of transistors within general ICs.